What Makes A Difference
by NBA USA
Summary: Naruto life changes completely smart naruto review please


A 6-year-old boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes , he had tan skin a three whisker marks on each cheek .He was sitting on a swing in front of the academy under the tree with his head down he was wearing blue sandals black shorts and a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the back .

All the children around him were laughing and playing and giggling while he was just thinking about one thing why everyone hates him. 'I don't understand what did I do wrong' he thought his thoughts starting 'they call me a demon and a monster and stare at me with those cold hateful eyes glaring at me why don't the adults let their kids play with me and why do they say I am dangerous! I never did one thing wrong so why all this hatred'. He thought clenching his fists on the rope holding up the swing, and then a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"why are you sitting here alone" the child asked to Naruto it sounded like a girl his age he didn't bother looking up and said "because everyone hates me" he said coldly the girl huffed "well I don't hate you "she said his eyes widened and his head shot up and then his face turned red and he thought 'she's so pretty' the girl then also blushed and thought 'he's so cute' the girl has pale blond hair with a blue pin in it, blue eyes she wore blue shorts blue sandals and a purple t-shirt .

"Well I'm ino yamanaka" she said "Naruto uzumaki" he said after a minute of silence she then said "are you in the academy "she asked "yes I am I just entered today maybe we could be friends" he said hesitantly "ye we are friends now Naruto-kun" she said smiling he blushed and smiled

12 years old

Naruto was an inch shorter than shino he wore black ninja sandals black anbu pants a black long sleeve thick shirt that was a turtleneck with a red swirl on the back. He had a sword going vertically down the right side of his back (the sword looks like kurenai yuhi father sword but its handle is black and the design are white).

Naruto made friends with choji, kiba, shikamaru, and his best friend shino. Naruto sat right next to shino while shikamaru, choji and kiba sat behind them. In front of them was hinata, and in front of her was sakura and ino sitting next to saske. When Naruto saw ino he had a blush on his cheeks which shikamaru noticed and gave a sly smirk and said "just ask her out already everyone knows you two are in love with each other" he said bored Naruto turned beat red and got up and walked over to ino and tapped her on the shoulder

She looked at him and blushed slightly and he said "do you want to go on a date with me tonight" he asked having a slight blush on his cheeks she turned beat red and answered "sure pick me up and will go "she said blushing Naruto nodded walking back with hearts in his eyes making his friends groan slightly and kiba burst into laughter while Naruto just stared at the back of her head for the rest of the class.

He went to her house which ino was waiting outside and they went walking thru the streets , and had dinner

"Ino I'm going to show you my favorite part of the village" he said taking her hand and they walking to a place with lanterns lit up a fountain and a bench but no one was there they sat on the bench together.

Naruto started to talk "the graduation exam is tomorrow "he said "ye I'm very nervous I don't know if I'll pass "she said "no I think you will pass I've seen you during the academy I think you're a great kunoichi already" he said with a smile she blushed at the compliment "I've seen you at the academy too you're the top of the class but I was wondering why does every one glare at you like the teachers do I don't get it your like Mr. perfect I think there jealous of you'' she said in a huff

"I don't know why they hate me but I don't care I used to till I met you remember" he said her eyes widen remembering him all those years ago how alone he was how much he was hated "I still don't get it "she started "you're like good at everything you do and you just don't care what people think" she asked

"there's only one persons opinion I care about" he said "who's" "well she's really pretty she is blond and has the prettiest blue eyes she's also a great ninja, she is also super smart and the nicest and kindest person I ever met" he said ino was getting jealous and said "who is she" Naruto gave her a grin and said "it's you" her eyes widen and she blushed

They stared at each other blushing till they moved close to each other on the bench and started to kiss after about 30 seconds they stopped and were a deep shade of red " I'll walk you home" Naruto said

They walked home in silence and then Naruto said "goodnight I'll see you tomorrow "he said "ye you too'' ino said and she went into her home and Naruto went to his

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR LATER CHAPTERS PLEASE TELL ME!**


End file.
